Blades of Galadriel: Eltariel balled
by Chechtiel
Summary: Eltariel has a mission in Lithlad and wants to take a calming bath after a few days under the sun. But then she discovers underwater tunnel she has to learn that one shouldn't explore too far in unknown underwater currents.


**Warning:  
This story contains bondage, nudity, skinny dipping, nets, kidnappings, the slaughter tribe, Orcs, Uruks, Uruk-hai, humans, elves, fortresses, deserts, wars, heat, sand, water, caves, tunnels, crystals, plants, telepathy, Galadriel, fighting and Eltariel.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Blades of Galadriel: Eltariel balled  
**by  
**Chechtiel**

* * *

Lithlad.

A very nice and friendly sounding name for the unforgiving desert that was this large and forgotten region of Mordor.

Eltariel, the Elven Assassin, just finished her last skirmish with the decapitation of a warrior Orc Captain called "Lûga, the Bone-Ripper" from the Feral Tribe. His head flew cleanly off his shoulders and landed on the body of one of his fallen soldiers.

"Another dead orc, among the countless others," Eltariel sighed. "I wish my target would only have been to kill a certain number of orcs. Easier to kill than Nazgûl."

She longed for some change in her endless quest to destroy 9 almost invincible beings.

At least a little relaxation from the never ending fighting and the thwarting of the Nazgûl's plans.

"I need a bath."

_You have a mission, Etariel. There is no time for a bath._

"And if I do?" Eltariel asked Galadriel's voice. "Will you relief me of my duty?"

_No. Take your bath._

Her current mission was to hunt down the Nazgûl Khamûl, the Vice-Leader of their "merry" band. He had been spotted in this wasteland by some of Talion's orcs, either plotting to take over the far away fortress or to confuse Talion and his allies.  
Whatever it was, it forced Eltariel into conflict with Sauron's forces in this hot-as-Gorgoroth forsaken part of the world, and after sweating for several hours now, all she wanted was to take a plunge into clear cold water.

She knew where to find an oasis with water deep enough to take a swim. Luckily, it was nearby the place of her last battle.

Swift like an elf, she made her way to a place with more flora, located east of the fortress of Shindrâm, lying in the shadows of three natural stone arches. It was a place once built by the Harad.  
But the little temple was not her destination. In fact, it was a cave nearby, hidden behind a few stones which led into a tunnel and deeper into the earth, to a place only illuminated by swarms of blue fireflies, crystals glowing in red and bioluminescent fungi also known as glowing mushrooms in green.  
Such fungi and moss provided the floric element in this place, giving it an atmosphere of mystery.

Most of them were placed around small basin filled with crystal clear water. Easy to get in and easy to climb out. Eltariel had found this place during a mission in the past, a quiet and serene place, perfect to chill for a while.

Once there, she started to remove her sweaty clothing and armor. First the wrist-armor, followed by the boots, then she slid the hard leather trousers off her long muscular-athletic legs, before slowing removing her upper-body armor, including her cloak. The chainmail was taken off next, landing besides the boots while her grey underwear would be neatly folded before she did the same with the rest of the clothing she had just removed from her well-toned body.

She hid her clothing in a little very nondescript crevice in one of the stone walls of the cave.

She stretched her body a few times, touched the ground while standing with her palms and made a whirl before jumping with grace and elegance and a perfect dive into the cold water of the basin.

The coldness of the water was a shock after the dry heat of the desert. A welcome shock, that is. The heat had taken its toll on her, more than she had realized. She had an easier time to endure the iciness of Seregost and somehow she could also stand Gorgoroth better than Lithlad.

After a minute of diving around, she resurfaced, feeling clean and refreshed already.  
Now she could relax more efficiently, floating on her back on the water, she was able to reflect on her adventures.

Her fight against the Nazgûl, her betrayal of Talion in the hopes she might end the Dark Lord instead the Bright Lord and the Dark Lord fused together, how she helped the Nazgûl Talion against the armies of the Dark Lord, conquering/destroying fortresses, murdering Warchiefs and Overlords and recruiting unique captains with incredible abilities and often orc-unlike personalities.  
She learned that Orcs were more than just monsters that wanted to kill and fight all the time.

She sadly also remembered the ending, how Talion fell to the will of Sauron… Anyone who was wearing a ring, if tainted by a malicious force, would eventually yield to this force.  
This was the reason Eltariel still wore the new ring of Celebrimbor, so nobody else would wear this burden.  
Also, as she tried to reach Mount Doom to destroy the new ring, Sauron (maybe informed by Celebrimbor) was attacked by several thousand Uruks leading to her temporary death.

Frustrated by these memories, Eltariel submerged again. Her body visible in this clear water rotated around, rolled into a ball and performed elegant maneuvers. During this, she spotted a human sized hole underwater. It could be a tunnel.

The elven assassin took a bit of fresh air before submerging again. She wanted to know if the tunnel led to another place. An Elf could hold their air longer than a human and she already decided that if she encountered a divergent path, she would return. To her luck, the tunnel was also illuminated by blue crystals, that way, she didn't need to use Galadriel's light for orientation.

The tunnel was a little foreboding, but unremarkable. With slow but deliberate powerful moves, she swam through the tunnel, encountering a few little fish that got irritated as they collided with her and Eltariel almost had to giggle. Those little beings were ticklish on her skin.  
A short while later, she finally found an exit and above her was sunlight. She didn't wait and swam up immediately.

Resurfacing, she took a deep breath and looked around. Around her were a dozen Orcs with angles and one with a net, fishing for aquatic life.  
Usually if spotted, Eltariel would just attack, but right now she had no weapons, no magic and no clothing on her.  
She kept calm and just wanted to retreat back to her original bathing spot as the Uruk with the net threw it over her with such force, it wrapped itself partially over her body.

Surprised and shocked, she tried to untangle herself, but the orcs were fast, grabbing the net and pulling it out with Eltariel in it. Then they wrapped it around the struggling naked Elf woman, trapping her with ease. The net was quickly constricted around her, forcing her legs against her body and her arms around the legs. Rolled into a ball in this net, naked and unarmed, she had turned from a skinny dipper to a prisoner of the Uruks of Lithlad.

"Look at the fish we caught today, boys," a slightly muffled and bemused voice noticed. "An elven-fish. A rare one at that. Keep a good eye on her, she will make a fantastic trophy! I Târz from the Slaughter Tribe will make something so tasty out of her, you will never want to eat anything else ever again."

Her captor was Târz Bloodhunter. Big iron shield, polearm steaming with poison, a hood and a mask covering his face except his cold eyes. He was the Orc who had the presence of mind to throw the net onto her.

"Let me out of here Târz, or you will rue the day you met me!"

The Captain just gave a laugh at this and poked the ball that was Eltariel. "Only if I get constipation from you tender Elf."  
He then turned to his troops, holding the net with Eltariel in the air. "We have enough food now. Everyone, pack your things, we'll go back to Shindrâm."

Great, the Gravewalker had lost the fortress, an escape from a fortress would be way more difficult.  
The Elf wasn't afraid of death, Galadriel kept her alive and she would resurrect elsewhere.  
Her only worry was how painful her death might be.

The Târz slung the Assassin over her shoulder, her rolled-up form bouncing against his armored back. Eltariel grunted in response, the humiliation and the rough handling ruining the relaxation she had achieved from her bath. She struggled against the harsh net that had ensnared her, cursing things in Quenya and Sindarin.

_Such words from you? You never speak like this._

"I was never before naked and netted and carried by an Uruk," she reacted in Quenya. "I can't believe this is happening. Please, don't tell my friends about this."

_I promise. Now try to escape before your body fills their bellies._

"The Elf is mad. She's talking to invisible people," laughed Târz and the others laughed with him. "Her brain is no good, I will give it to the slaves to eat."

An Orc that was able to understand Quenya.  
Eltariel sighed.

* * *

The woman from Caras Galadhom continued to struggle in her cramped confines. Her legs rubbed against her breasts and her butt wiggled against the rough net but nothing helped. Only her tender body felt more bated than before.

She was transported to the fortress and she could already hear them singing their gruesome but often also pretty catchy songs.

_You are standing in the eye of the storm.  
Move an inch, and you'll be dead!  
You are standing underneath the towers of the teeth,  
__And the eye blazes red!_

Eltariel had always been impressed by the vocal talents of the orcs. They had an incredible talent for singing with bass. If only they did just that more often instead of waging wars all the time.

The now bare warrior was carried through the front door into the fortress. She immediately heard orcs deriding and taunting her.

"Oh, look! A high and mighty Elf. Not so mighty without any clothes on your back, aren't ya?"

"Oy, this Elf though´ she was a fish and now she will soon be gutted like one."

"Ey, mates, isn't that an elven wench? I thought they were sewed to their clothes."

"And I thought I would never see a freaking Elf in these wasted lands."

"I don't know why some Orcs are so obsessed over nudity. What is so special about it?"

"I wanted fish…"

"Now you will discover the end for all elves before you brethren. Partly at least. Not all of you will be eaten."

"I want a piece of her hips."

"I want an ear!"

"I want the Wernicke area of her brain."

"I want you all to choke on my body to death!" Eltariel shouted at them, wiggling stronger, and swung in the net on the back of the Uruk who captured her. "My flesh shall get stuck in your throats, making your cursed bodies turn blue and deprive your lungs of precious air!"

"The Elf could curse only in vain,

While we decided to have her slain  
She looks rather tasty in the nude  
Her fate is now to be Orc food"

_Stupid rhyming Orcs,_ Eltariel thought while she puffed her cheeks.

Târz brought her into the inner courtyard. There, she spotted not only the slaughtering blocks of the Slaughter Tribe, but also, to her shock, several humans. Naked as herself, they had been bound, chained, bagged and netted like her.

_You will survive, they will not, _Galadriel's voice reminded the young warrior. _iThey don't have infinite spare lives like you do./i_

But there was no way to rescue them in her state. She was still wearing the ring, the Orcs hadn't noticed it but it was no help here. Her only hope for the human prisoners was that she was able to escape the Orc when he pulled her out of the net.

"You will be the first one to meet my cleaver," promised Târz. "I will store some of your flesh for special occasions. You don't get Elven-flesh every day in these lands."

_As if any sane Elf would voluntarily go here,_ thought Eltariel.

Eltariel wiggled in defiance as the Uruk took her from his back and held her in the air.  
She still felt so cramped, her nude body rubbing against the rough rope of the net. She felt strange, so exposed and helpless. Aside from her parents and some friends, nobody had ever seen her naked.

The Orcs were unimpressed by her nudity and Târz was only interested in the sustenance value of her flesh.

"I will make a few great dishes out of you," promised the Orc as he felt the Assassin's body with his hands. "Steak, Filet Mignon, my famous spiced meatballs and my most famous Roast Beef Sandwich with tomatoes, bananas and human fingers."

She felt violated, but not as much as she thought she would be. Probably because this guy only wanted to eat her.

She felt how the net around her started to become loose as the Orc Captain was working on opening it.

She had to make her next move a surefire success, otherwise, the prisoners would be dead meat.

She was ready, but he Uruk was faster than she anticipated. The second the net was gone, he grabbed both her ankles with one hand and held her into the air.  
Her hair, arms and bosom were now hanging down, while Eltariel kept a part of her dignity through a brave face while the Orc looked back in surprise at this development.

"You are not scared? Even in the face of certain death? You are either stupid or brave, little morsel."

He touched her body, valuing it further. The professionalism of this Orc surprised her more and more. Still, she was just a piece of flesh to him, high quality flesh, though.

"Târz, can you tell me what this is?"  
She showed the Uruk the ring on her finger.  
His eyes widened in horror.  
Before he could react, Eltariel put her hand on his face and filled him with the light of Lady Galadriel.

Târz screamed in agony. The light coming from her hand and into his body through his face was burning him. He tried to pull her away, but now she used her other hand to grab his face as well and continue to pump powerful light into the creation of Morgoth.

In the end, he threw her away, with her doing a roll in midair and landing on her feet.

"KILL HER!" Târz shouted furiously his order, pointing at the naked Elf while holding his face with the other hand. "KILL HER NOW!"

Eltariel ran at an Orc with a speed boost, punched him in the throat and took his sword. Next, the warrior ran towards the other prisoners, hacking their bindings to pieces and shouted: "RUN!"

The Orcs didn't stand idle by and rushed forward to recapture the rescued humans, but Eltariel jumped in their way and proceeded to decapitate a surprised Uruk with her crude weapon.

Eltariel moved like a tornado, jumping between orcs and their human prey, stopping them from coming closer. She had forgotten about her nudity, only caring about the safety of her also naked fellow captives.

They were free, but how could they escape?

The freed prisoners took the other weapons from fallen Orcs while Eltariel used her lady's light to heal her new allies and inflict the attacking orcs with more light to weaken them. She remembered how she got transported into the fortress. The gates would surely be already closed, but the walls could be more easily overcome from the inside.

"Follow me, Re-Free humans of Middle-Earth! Also, take that rope."

Eltariel fought her way past several surprised and disorganized Orcs and led the humans (who took a lot of rope and the weapons of the fallen) to the outer wall.

"Up there and jump!" Eltariel shouted. "Quick now, use the rope to climb out!"

The naked humans and the naked Elf gave a few other nude humans cover so they could prepare the rope.  
Quick and effective work led them to having the rope ready in under a minute and they started to climb down.  
Eltariel was surprised about the effective work of these humans, she suspected they were soldiers.

After everybody used the rope to get out of the fortress, Eltariel jumped after them.  
"RUN!"

The escape was so smooth and went off without any problem. Eltariel thought she could easily lead them to safety.

She indeed led the humans to safety, into a cave and from there…. Well, it would be awkward but they could probably raid a patrol of Orcs and take their clothes after killing them.

That was the plan forming in Eltariel's head as she suddenly fell through a soft spot in the cave and into darkness.

* * *

She awoke a short time later, finding herself comfortable, but restrained. Looking down, she had realized that her legs, body and arms were wrapped in soft and sturdy spider-silk. Her arms at her sides, the legs stretched out and her body was outlined through the silk, much to her dismay. She was vertically bound to a big net the right way round.

"Did Shelob capture me? No, she lives in Cirith Ungol, not in Lithlad."

"That is what you think, young Elf, I have more than one hunting ground."

Out of the shadows, another shadow came, moving like a sinister omen. The being came closer to Eltariel like a cloth of silk blowing in the wind. As it reached Eltariel, the being transformed into a tall woman with long black hair and an elegant black dress.

"I am the one you call Shelob, the last daughter of Ungoliant."

"And what do you want from me?" asked Eltariel annoyed. "If you want to eat me, make it fast. I have things to do and places to be."

Shelob smiled and touched Eltariel's face softly. "I know of your immortality, my dear being from the stars. I don't have any intention to devour you."

Eltariel stayed emotionless. "What else is it you want from me?"

In response, the enigmatic creature stroked the belly of her prisoner. "Oh, you will see my dear. You will see."

_Great, I was captured by a pervert,_ thought Eltariel.

_She will not harm you__,__ my assassin, but I think she may play with you __for__ a little bit._

Eltariel looked Shelob directly into her face, making an expression of curious interest.

"Also do not worry about the humans you rescued, they reached a safe place," she explained to her, caressing the blonde's hair. "We will have a lot of fun."

"Whatever," said Eltariel without a care in the world. "Do anything harmful to me, and I will murder you later in excruciating detail, daughter of Ungoliant."

Shelob was taken aback by this for a moment and didn't say anything while Eltariel just fell asleep.

* * *

**It is not easy being an Elf in Mordor. Immortality helps but it still can lead into very annoying situations.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this venture into bondage in a game with incredible good quotes.**

**I like the "Shadow of…" games a lot, but they don't make enough with the "alternate canon" label in my opinion. I would have gone with a complete change regarding the outcome of the story.**

**Will I continue this? Probably not, this is rather self-contained in my opinion.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
